


We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

by tetskuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Daichi is confused, First Kiss, Fluffy, IDK I just wanted to write cute DaiSuga, M/M, Suga is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetskuroo/pseuds/tetskuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi had never thought much about his sexuality - then Suga came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'Like Real People Do' by Hozier and it kind of made me think about cute little DaiSuga being nervous about kissing. IDK I'm a mess. 
> 
> Also good job Daichi's parents - you the MVPs.

Daichi never really thought much about his sexuality. He was raised with the understanding that you could only be two things - straight or gay, with nothing in between. He liked girls, thought they were cute sometimes and way more than cute other times, and so he figured that was it - he figured that meant he was straight because boys didn't interest him like girls did.

He grew confused when he got to high school and started to notice all of the things boys had to offer too. The boys he played volleyball with were growing into their bodies - they had muscled arms and legs, toned stomachs, hands bigger than most girl's, moles under their eyes -

Okay, so maybe Daichi didn't notice all boys, but even noticing just one - the one, beautiful, ashen haired boy - made him question everything. He still liked girls - there were girls in his class that made him feel happy and light just like they always had -, but then there was Suga - beautiful, unusually strong, toned Suga, and Daichi didn't know what to do.

As he usually did, Daichi went to his mom with the problem. She laughed at him, as she always did, because it was funny to her when her child's mind didn't make connections as it should.

She told him he was bisexual, something that Daichi had only ever heard of in passing. He'd never thought about the word, though it made sense when he did think about it - bi meant too, and Daichi was interested in two things: girls and Suga. Once his mother gave him the answer it was easy to accept it - it was just a thing to him then. Both of his parents accepted it, told him that it was perfectly fine because it was him, their son, and they were great parents.

After that Daichi kept his little crush a secret.

It wasn't a big deal to him - he'd never acted on crushes before, wanting to study more on volleyball and schoolwork, and he wasn't going to start now just because Suga was a boy. Besides, he didn't even know if Suga liked boys - Suga could be aromantic, for all Daichi knew!

(He'd learned the term 'aromantic' a few nights after officially deeming himself bisexual - he didn't want to not know things anymore, so he looked up all sexuality and was dumbfounded at how many there were. But he stayed up and read up on them all so he knew, so he could avoid offending anybody in the future.)

Unlike the rest of Daichi's crushes this one didn't go away - he figured it was because he saw Suga literally everyday. He had to hear Suga's voice and see his stupidly pretty face and his perfect, perfect body when Suga talked to him while they were changing. It actually started to drive Daichi a little crazy - he started thinking more, daydreaming about what it would be like to hold a boy's hand - Suga's hand - instead of a girls, and he wanted to know if Suga's lips were as soft as they looked, and he dreamed about the setter telling Daichi he liked him too, that he wanted to be with him too.

He'd never had a crush like this, and when he talked to his mom about it she told him that it wasn't a crush anymore - it was love.

Daichi scoffed at that, because he was too young for love, was too focused on everything else to be in love. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it.

But months passed and Daichi's feelings only grew - he was growing more of a mess because everything led his mind back to Suga - gray hair, face moles, pale skin, even volleyball started to always make Daichi think of Suga. Suga who was always there, Suga who was always setting the perfect sets for him - just Suga.

It was getting stupid, and since Daichi was never one to back down he decided to act on his feelings. He'd never confessed to anyone, but he figured it couldn't be all too hard at all.

*****

He was wrong.

Daichi spent two weeks trying to find the perfect moment - a moment where he and Suga were alone enough to have a private conversation, but not alone enough for Suga to feel it was okay to freak out in case he was a homophobe.

(Daichi was sure he wasn't a homophobe, because Suga wasn't a piece of shit human, but the anxiety of the situation made his brain trick him into thinking all kinds of stupid thoughts.)

The perfect time came a few times, like when they were standing alone in the corner of the club room, a few other members still in the room but not near enough to hear them talk, or when they were walking home in a giant group but Daichi and Suga were their own small sub-group. He could have done it many times - he had the chances, the time, but he couldn't find the courage.

It was one night at Daichi's that the truth finally slipped out. It wasn't the ideal situation - they were alone in the entire house, and since it was his own home Daichi couldn't run away if it turned out bad. It was perfect though, just so serene, and Daichi wasn't even the one to confess, really.

"Why are you so hot?" The words were quiet, and the look on Suga's face after he said them showed Daichi that he probably hadn't meant to say them at all. The shorter boy buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly while falling backwards onto Daichi's bed. 

"Have my prayers been answered?" he asked randomly a couple of seconds later. "Am I dreaming? And if I'm not has the ground swallowed me whole?"

Daichi shook his head, a shaky smile crossing his face. "Uh, not a dream," he started out awkwardly. "And you're also still lying on my bed, so the ground didn't swallow you." Suga allowed himself to groan again, wondering how, how he could have been stupid enough to say that out loud. "It it's any consolation I think you're really cute."

Suga looked up, and his face had somehow gotten more red. "Really?"

Daichi nodded, a look of pure seriousness on his face. "Ever since we started school together I've thought that, if I'm being totally honest." Suga's blush darkened. "I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you were going to hate me."

"For being gay?" Suga asked, his eyebrows scrunching up.

"For being bisexual," he corrected before looking down at his hands. "I like girls a lot, and I always have, but you Suga - " Daichi sighed, trying to hold himself back so he wouldn't ramble about just how great he thought Suga was. "You really made me rethink a lot of things." Suga allowed his hands to fall off of his face, and he sat up fully so he could get a good look at Daichi.

Daichi, who was regaining his confidence, had moved closer to Suga on the bed, his eyes moving between Suga's own and the setter's lips. They were quiet for a few minutes, just staring at each other, both trying to build up that last bit of courage.

It was Suga in the end - Daichi was just going to have to accept the fact that he wasn't as brave as his best friend was - who spoke. "Are you going to kiss me?" His voice was low and a little desperate and the sound of it made Daichi shiver. 

Daichi forced a shaky nod. "Yeah, if that's okay with you."

The ashen hair boy was nodding immediately, his own eyes resting solely on Daichi's lips now. "Yeah, I'd really, really like that."

That was all Daichi needed - he moved forward the few inches left and finally, finally kissed Suga. Daichi noticed many things then; Suga smelt better this close, his cologne smell fading and the smell of just Suga was stronger, and the shorter boys lips were rather soft - cracked and dry because of how he had been nervously biting them at practice earlier, but soft nonetheless, and Daichi learned that Suga's hands felt so great resting on his cheeks, holding the dark haired boy there just in case he felt the need to move.

When they pulled back they were panting, and Daichi had to wipe at his forehead to get rid of the sweat that had accumulated there because kissing Suga made him fell too warm. Suga smiled like an idiot and covered his face with his hands again.

"That was nice," he said into his hands, and Daichi was nodding, still breathless.

"Yeah, it was really nice." He let his eyes trail down again, and Suga noticed with a smirk.

"Again?"

Daichi nodded quickly, almost hitting their foreheads together. "Yeah, please."

They spent the rest of the evening like that - sitting on Daichi's bed, homework fallen to the floor and forgotten, lazily kissing each other and whispering sweet words. Daichi felt stupid - if he had known it would had ended this good he would have told Suga months ago about his feelings.

But it was fine - he had Suga, and Suga was worth the wait.


End file.
